youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Bob Baobab
'''-Baobab' Jim Bob was born in the Baobab pack on April 27, 2004. His mother was Ziziphus the alpha female at the time but his father wasnt the alpha male, his father was a roving male from the Whiskers called Lancelot. He had two litter mates called Atlas and Balboa sadly Balboa didnt make it to adulthood. Jim Bob and Atlas grown up fast and they were no longer the pups of the pack, next year Ziziphus gave birth to Captain Planet, Jason, Freddy, Jigsaw and Chuky unfortunately Jigsaw and Chuky were killed by their enemies the Whiskers. Jim Bob stayed in the pack and when he was fully grown he started roving, he roved at the whiskers and Benx but he had no success. He was attacked by a Bear at a year old, he survived. Jim Bob had lost his right eye, but it did not seem to bother him at all. One time he teamed up with his younger brothers Captain Planet, Freddy and Jason and they went roving. They roved at the Benx, Freddy managed to mate with a female but the other males had no success. One day they came across a group of evicted females from the Gattaca that consisted of Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill, Venus and Cinder. They stayed with the females and formed the Commandos pack. -Commandos As being the eldest male Jim Bob easily took dominance not same case with Queen of Darkness despite not being the eldest she won dominance as she was determined of being alpha female. Jim Bob and Queen of Darkness become the new alpha pair their first litter consisted of Eddie, Raga Muffin, Hector, Timber and Gringo all of them males. Their second litter consisted of four pups called Cody, Zack, Jasper, Digimon, Pokemon and Sue sadly Jasper died, in winter Venus mated with a roving male, Captain Planet challenged Jim Bob for dominance but he wasnt successful. Next spring Queen of Darkness gave birth to Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher and Venus gave birth to Dizzy, Cookie, Pookie and Pancake, sadly Venus died. His son Homestar Runner was a successfully roving male managing to mate with many females from the Young Ones. In Winter the pack split one half leaded by Jim Bob and Queen of Darkness and the other by Cinder and Freddy, After a month the pack reunited Jim Bob attacked Freddy to get his rank back and he recovered the control of the full group Next to his mate Queen of Darkness, but Freddy mated with Cinder during the split. In spring Queen of Darkness and Cinder were both pregnant, Queen of Darkness Attacked Cinder and kicked her out before giving birth, so she gave birth in a den alone but abandoned her pups to re join the commandos, without pups she was accepted back. Queen of Darkness gave birth to Everest, Aconcagua, Andes and Himalaya. Months later Jim bob got infected with rabies, he was too old so his body couldnt resist the fatal disease, a weeks later he died. ' ' '''Litters:' *First Litter: Eddie, Raga Muffin, Hector, Timber and Gringo. *Second Litter: Cody, Zack, Jasper, Digimon, Pokemon and Sue. *Third Litter: Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher. *Forth Litter: Everest, Aconcagua, Andes and Himalaya. Family: Mother: Ziziphus Father: Lancelot Brothers: Atlas Sisters: Balboa. Category:Content